1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays which form an image by opening and closing a shutter which is based on MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) and disposed in each of pixels of a display device have been known.
As such a display device, for example, JP 2008-197668 A discloses a backlit display in which a MEMS-based mechanical light modulator is used. Moreover, also JP 2008-533510 T discloses a display device having a MEMS-based light modulator incorporated therein. JP 2008-533510 T describes that a manufacturing method of the display device is compatible with a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display.